You're under my skin
by her ocean eyes
Summary: College AU. Killian and Emma walk down a road in a desert because his car broke down. Feelings both of them wanted to suppress surface and nothing is like it was before. Sequel to "Broken but beautiful" - set a half year after the events after it. Captain Swan.


**You're under my skin**

_Disclaimer: None of this is mine, not the characters, not the storyline. When it would be Meghan would be on-screen like forever and __Emma and Killian would already be canon__ oh, right, Adam, Eddie, you did a great job._

* * *

_**A/N: So basically it's the sequel to "Broken but beautiful" but it was actually written before that. Furthermore I don't even know what happened in the ending. It was as if Captain Swan came running along and took my story and turned it into this. Hope you enjoy it though. :)**_

* * *

The air was simmering around them, the heat was overwhelming. The two figures who walked down an empty road in a desert looked quite crappy. Both of them sweating, their skin glistening with sweat. It was one of the hottest days and they spent it in a desert - and both of them hated it. It was hot, uncomfortable and they both wore long pants and a top or a t-shirt and it felt like _too much_ but both of them wouldn't back down and admit it before the other did. So they wouldn't _at all_. But that was just who they were. Killian Jones and Emma Swan, former sworn enemies, now somewhat close to friends but then not really because it was somehow _more_ - not that one of them had _ever_ admitted that out loud.

"You know, it could have been worse, love," he said and she shot him one of her infamous death glares out of her green eyes.

"How?" the blond growls, stomping along the sandy, deserted street in the middle of nowhere.

"You could be stuck here with Regina." The young woman rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, that would kinda top the bill," she growled and her co-student winked at her.

"See? And you have to take a look at the bright side, you and I, we're finally alone. You know what that means? We could have some _fun_." The college student rolled her eyes yet again.

"Fucking hell, _Jones_! You really make me reconsider my decision about who is worse." The black-haired man let out a low chuckle.

"Do I? I know deep down inside you want to jump my bones." Emma almost rolled her eyes again but somehow she managed to suppress the urge to.

"I think if I would want to do that I would know about it," she retorted without a second of hesitation.

"Oh, you're a tough lass, Swan," he said an expression of admiration on his face.

"I am a grown up woman, not a girl. So stop using those fucking pet names!"

"You are somehow on the edge today, lovely, care to tell me why?" Emma closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Perhaps it is because I ended up with the guy I hate the most on a lonely road in the middle of fucking _nowhere_!" She had started calmly but soon enough her voice rose and she was yelling at him. He stopped and so did she until she stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, her green eyes sparkling with rage. Killian's facial expression changed, anger flooded his stormy blue eyes, colored his cheeks in a light red beneath his permanent-stubble.

"With the guy you hate the most? I'm not _that_ bad and it's definitely not _my_ fault that we are stuck here!" he growls back at her, his voice low and raised ever so slightly.

"Actually it is! If you would have had enough gas your car wouldn't have had a fucking breakdown!" He took a step closer to her, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes narrowed, seeming even a darker shade of blue than before.

"I told you we could have driven with Ruby and Victor!" This time she was the one to take a step closer to him.

"In a fucking _two seater_ with the lovebirds?!" she snapped back, blond curls spilling over her exposed shoulders as she throws her hair back over them while leaning forward.

"Then stop _complaining_!" He leaned towards her too, so close that his tousled black hair almost brushed over the skin on her forehead. Their breath was ragged, the air was hot and the tension between them was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Emma knew that when she didn't do anything this situation would escalate and she knew where this would end. And because this was Killian Jones she didn't want to risk it. She just couldn't. It was _him_ after all. The one guy she told _everything_ about her life - that her parents left her on the side of a road, that her ex-boyfriend tried to set her up for his crimes and left her broken-hearted and all alone _again_ - while she took a cup too much. She opened up to him - even if not on purpose - but even though everything of that night was totally blurry she remembered that _he_ opened up to her _too_. And she remembered _everything_ about that conversation. How he told her that his father left him when he was a boy, how he fell in love with a married woman and that she died under mysterious circumstances. That they were both lonely, broken. So as he was so close she did the only thing she could do - she made a retreat.

"I am _not_ complaining!" she yelled in his face and took a step back, spinning around on her heels and storming down the sandy road again.

"Of course you are not," he muttered under his breath before he followed her down the road.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't a comfortable one. None of them was willing to break it because breaking it meant to apologize and none of them could overcome their pride and so they walked down the road in silence. But when the silence became so overwhelming and unbearable they both stopped and turned towards each other and began talking at the very same moment.

"Look, Swan, I didn't-"

"Jones, I didn't mean to-" They both stopped and continued to stare at each other. Again they started talking at the same time.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry-" Killian sighed.

"You first."

"I'm sorry, Jones. I didn't mean to tell you that I-" She stopped biting down on her lower lip.

"That what?" She took in a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I hate you. Because I don't," she said so quickly he barely understood her. She looked at the ground not daring to look up into his eyes so it was quite a surprise when suddenly - seemingly out of nowhere - two arms were wrapped around her and she was pulled against a muscular chest.

"I'm sorry for provoking you," he muttered softly into her hair and Emma closed her eyes and wrapped her own arms around him.

They stood there for a few minutes, then she took a step back, her facial expression sheepish.

"Now we got that we go back to walk down the road?" she proposed and Killian nodded.

"Let's find the next town." Seemiling out of nowhere Emma chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. We're just stuck in the middle of nowhere and you know the movies..."

"Victor's or Ruby's?" he asked and as he mentioned their two best friends who were the only reason they even knew each other she truly laughed.

"Well, I think Victor's movie would be a horrible Horror movie where we both die-"

"Or where one of us is the killer-" Killian threw in.

"And Ruby's movie would end-"

"With us making out about a mile away from the next town," he finished her sentence and they both looked at each other and let out a light laughter.

In moments like this Killian wondered why Emma couldn't always be like this. Easy-going, fun-loving, sweet. Just like the girl he wanted to be with. Like the girl he knew was behind her walls. He wanted her to open up to him and he understood why she had some serious trust-issues because of that one drunken incident months ago but he didn't understand why she was shutting him out all the time. He didn't know _when_ it had happened exactly but all he knew was that he was madly in love with her.

In the four years they've known each other by now they had gone from nothing but strangers over to enemies to being friends to being more than friends without them wanting to exactly pinpoint what it was between them. On the outside he always was the smug bastard but on the inside he was broken just like her and she made him feel well again. The worst was that he came to this realization these few months ago when she - drunken as she had been - had opened up to him. Two sides of the same coin. He hid behind the mask of the smug innuendo-throwing guy and she hid behind her walls, letting barely someone behind them.

But he had the strange feeling that he made it. That he got underneath her skin. And somehow it was pretty hard to shake something off that was already under someone's skin, wasn't it?

"Tell me, lass, does that mean you want to jump my bones?" Emma let out a deep huff and looked up at the sky in fake annoyance.

"Still no, Jones. This would be a rom-com or a horror movie not a porn."

"Well I quite like porn," Killian said and Emma shot him a scandalized look - even though she was more amused than full of indignation.

"Jeez, Jones. You are terrible," she replied and he winked at her.

"You actually love that about me." She arched one of her perfect eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, sure," she said sarcastically, making him chuckle. They walked down the road in silence again, but this time it was a comfortable one.

"Why did they even set up a meeting in the middle of nowhere?" he asked after five minutes of walking.

"There are some ruins our professor wants to see us, I guess," she answered, shrugging.

"Actually I wanted to spend this field excursion in some bars and not with some boring ruins."

"Well, it's a study trip, how much free time did you think we would get." He throw her a sheepish gaze.

"I hoped it would be more." Emma chuckled.

"Well obviously you thought wrong. And now that we are stuck in the desert without a car and our phones have no service."

"Could have been worse..." he said softly and she looked away from the street and at his face surprised at the gentleness in his voice.

"I know..." she replied seriously and he gave her one of those rare smiles of his that took her breath away. It was none of his trade-mark smiles, not a false one, but a real one, a beautiful one.

"You know you are amazing, right Emma?" She stopped at the use of her real name. He rarely used it and when he did it was always something _very_ serious. He used it to comfort her, to thank her - or to compliment her. She pulled at the sleeve of his plaid shirt until he stopped.

"Killian?" she asked carefully and he froze completely.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say that?"

"Why do you care?"

She bit her lower lip. That was the question. _Why did she care?_ She knew she shouldn't, after all not that much. Just like her heart shouldn't start to flutter in her chest when he said her name. If she didn't know better she would say she didn't want to be "just friends" with him anymore. But actually it was hard to say that they were even friends. Friends didn't flirt with each other. Friends didn't want to sleep with each other. Because after all that was what she definitely wanted. Maybe she wasn't the one to show it around as openly as he did but she definitely wanted him that way too. Even if she didn't say it out loud her dreams showed her just _how much_ she wanted him.

"I don't know, okay, I just want to know why."

"Why what?" Emma closed her eyes, trying to overcome her pride. After a few seconds she opened her sea green eyes again.

"Why compliment me and then be that innuendo throwing guy again?" Killian turned so they stood face to face again.

"Because that's the only way I know how to protect myself just like you are hiding behind your walls," he said sounding calm and serious but she still heard the insecurity in his dark voice. He had opened up to her and now he expected her to do the same. She bit on her lower lip again.

"Why do you know me so well?"

"Because we are very much the same, Emma."

"Are we?" she asked back, coming to a halt. He took two or three more steps before he also stopped. He turned back to her, his expression serious.

"Aye, that we are," he said genuinely. Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Jones?" she asked finally. He raised one eyebrow at her, signaling her to continue talking. "I uh... I-"

"You _do _remember that night, don't you?" She swayed back and forth on her heels.

"I- Yeah, I do..." she admitted hesitantly. When he slowly approached her she lifted her hands, trying to reel back. "But it's pretty blurry and I'm not quite sure if I remem-" She was interrupted by Killian cradling her face in his hands and leaning forward in a sudden movement, capturing her lips with his.

He half expected her to jerk away, half expected her to freeze. Never - not even in his wildest dreams - he would have expected what she gave him. The moment his lips met hers was the moment she fisted her hands in his shirt, pulling him even closer until their bodies were pressed so close together that they could feel each other's rapid heartbeat. She kissed him back instantly, her lips and teeth demanding, his tongue teasing until she opened her mouth and his tongue swept inside it. His tongue took what she was willing to give and right now she was willing to give _everything_.

It was as if all the tension that had been building up between them since the moment they met suddenly found its way to the surface, breaking through it and leaving no restrains behind.

His hands slid down her face to her sides, resting there for a moment before one of them wandered further down, cupping her ass through her jeans, pressing their lower bodies closer together. Emma let out a quiet whimper, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his already messy black hair. The other hand, that wasn't cupping her ass, slid underneath her top, brushing over her bare skin. When his hand wandered higher and brushed over the skin right underneath her breast she grinded her hips against his, they both moaned, breaking the kiss, their foreheads still resting against each other. They both were panting, gasping for air.

Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her center brushing over his in a way that had him moaning again.

"Emma, I-" he panted but she interrupted him with another kiss, this time just a sweet peck on his lips.

"If you say anything that ruins this moment I will kill you, this time for real." He chuckled lowly.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked and she shrugged, her fingers tugging at his hair.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to figure it out, don't we?" He smiled, brushing his nose against hers.

"I love the way you're thinking, Swan. But honestly I was talking about this," he said, grinding his hips into hers, his one hand still on her backside, the other resting on her hip again, still underneath her shirt. She gasped, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "So any suggestions?" She shook her head.

"We're in the middle of nowhere in a desert on a road. And I guess the field trip is over in less than half an hour which means our classmates will be here soon and I don't want them to find us-" she stopped her reasoning for a moment to shift her weight again, making him hiss. "-like this," she finished.

"So?" She smirked up at him, which had him raising an eyebrow questioningly. "I don't think this-" he placed his second hand on her ass again, pulling her hips towards to his. "-will go away anytime soon." She suppressed a low moan and refused to give in to the urge to close her eyes.

"It will, Jones," she grinned, her hands pulling him down again so their lips met in another hungry duel.

He had wanted to ask her how she wanted to take care of his problem when one of her hands detangled from his hair and wandered down his chest, further and further until she cupped the bulge in his jeans with her hand. He moaned into her mouth and she answered him by tugging at his lower lip and starting to message him through his pants. Her second hand joined the other and soon his zipper was pulled down, the button of his boxers opened and she held him in her hands, brining him closer and closer to the edge with every fast stroke.

When she brushed her fingertip over the head of his cock his hips jerked into her hands and he broke away from his mouth, panting.

"_Emma_," he growled in the crook of her neck, his lips grazing the sensitive skin over her pulse point.

She sped up her movements, her fingers brushing time and time again over his tip until he fell over the edge, coming in quick spurts, his teeth buried in her neck, holding on, not piercing the skin, but firm enough to leave marks behind. When he finally stopped seeing stars Emma had him all packed up again and when he lifted his head from her shoulder his eyes met hers just to see the same desire he felt for her in her heated gaze. She was panting herself, but she smirked up at him quite satisfied.

"Once we are back you'll pay me back," she said breathlessly but with a wink.

"Oh, believe me I will," he whispered, leaning forward to meet her lips one more time before his hand found hers, their fingers entwining naturally and pulling her further down the road. For a moment he was able to savor her hooded gaze, then she blinked and she lifted a brow at him.

"Why are we moving again, they should pick us up any second." His smirk grew wider.

"I know. But I think they should find us a little bit further down the road," he said, glancing back at the place where there had just been standing. She didn't but she still blushed.

"Probably a good idea."

As they continued to walk down the road they started to bicker again, but while they were teasing and mocking each other neither of them let go of the other's hand. Because after all Emma had a crush on him too.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
